Zhou Yu's School Life S2
by themaleboy
Summary: Zhou Yu and his friends are back in action! Is Zhou Yu going to have a stable relationship with Xiao Qiao? Can he cope with the chaotic school environment? Is he going to survive waves of women that likes him? Another themaleboy's works. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**ZHOU YU'S SCHOOL LIFE SEASON 2!**

_Author: Yes… The long waited season 2 is here! Well, I hope my readers will tune their website to here! Before I start the story, I need to say that I was impressed at myself writing so far. Another note, my friend, Narrator, will assist me in telling the story in a way.  
_

_Narrator: Thanks, Lee. A pleasure to help a good lad._

_Author: Hahahahahaha... Sure, buddy. Without further ado, let's start this season!_

* * *

1 month later since the first season...

Narrator: Welcome to a friendly match arranged by the school authorities. It's the youth team versus the veteran team. We're going to see a hot-blooded teens battling sturdy old bones! As you can see, the youth team is captained by Li Chun Yong as usual. And the veteran team lead by Sun Jian. It's a battle between students and teachers in a way. We can see Zhou Yu, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Xu Zhu, Zhang Liao, Sun Ce, Ma Dai, Ma Chao, Zhao Yun, Xiahou Ba, and Li Chun Yong in the youth team. And for the veteran team, you got Huang Gai, Zhong Hui, Deng Ai, Pang Tong, Zhang Jiao, Lu Bu, Jia Xu, Guo Huai, Dong Zhuo, Sima Yi and Sun Jian. I'm pretty sure Zhuge Liang is on the list here, but never mind. It seems everyone is ready to kickoff.

Time for kickoff. Sun Ce passes the ball to Zhou Yu as a sign of kickoff. Zhou Yu then passes the ball to Chun Yong. I see an aura from him. I believe that he will score a goal. He's hungry for a goal alright, 'cos he's dribbling all by himself! And he passes all 10 men! Only Dong Zhuo stands between the posts... And a GOAL! He surely is hungry for goals alright! The current score is 1-0, he scored at the first minute, a quick dribbling from Chun Yong, indeed a future soccer prodigy.

A battering from Chun Yong really makes the veteran team fired up. This time Lu Bu is going out by himself, but stopped by Gan Ning. He soon bring the ball to wide left. He soon passes the ball to Sun Ce. Now, Sun Ce is one-on-one with his father, Sun Jian. But Sun Jian easily steal the ball from his son. Too bad indeed...

The first 30 minutes seems so relaxed for the youth team as they just keep possession. But Huang Gai soon intercepts and gives it to Lu Bu. Lu Bu then brings the ball forward... And he shoots from outside the box and GOAL! He scored alright! He's the PE teacher of Wu college alright! And now the score is 1-1. The half time whistle blows, and the score remains a stalemate.

Since it's kinda boring if we wait them, I'll personally interview the players...

Firstly from the youth team, Li Chun Yong would be the perfect man!

Chun Yong: Me?

Narrator: Yeah, you! Well, firstly I congratulate you about your goal.

Chun Yong: Thanks.

Narrator: It seems that there's a reason behind this game, is it true?

Chun Yong: Yeah... Seems like a long story, my friend. But I must declare my love to Sun Shangxiang with this match. All my goals are dedicated for Shangxiang only.

Narrator: Hahaha... That's cute, Chun Yong. I admire your spirit. It seems that your form has been going good since last week's league match against Nanman FC.

Chun Yong: Yes, all I have is my good mates that always passes me the ball, and Shangxiang whom always supports me since we are together.

Narrator: Okay... A pretty admirable answer. I wish you good luck, Chun Yong.

Chun Yong: Thank you.

Narrator: That was quite an interview. As soon as I am going to interview Sun Jian, he quickly rejected my interview! Sheesh, what a petty guy.

Sun Jian: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Narrator: Nothing, just speaking about you.

Sun Jian: What do you want to talk about then?

Narrator: ... Firstly, what's your real reason to host this match?

Sun Jian: Chun Yong must prove his worth for my lil' Shangxiang.

Narrator: Hmm... Is there a rift between you two?

Sun Jian: Alright, this topic is getting personal and sensitive.

Narrator: Sorry, my job is to interview, not to pity somebody.

Sun Jian: ...

Narrator: Hahaha! Well, I should go back to my commentary box as the ref is going to start the game soon...

*A REALLY SHORT COMMERCIAL*

HEY HEY! IF YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW WHO IS LI CHUN YONG, CHECK THE FIRST SEASON BEFORE YOU CONTINUE! THANKS!

Narrator: And we kickoff for the second half of the game. Seems like Sun Jian is going to the front by himself! Is he insane?! But the ball is with Zhong Hui though. A lot of girls screamed for Zhong Hui, what a fan base! Looks like he's going to flick the ball everywhere. That could be dangerous for everyone's face. Look out for surprising facepalm, to dear players at the field. And the madness ended with Gan Ning's superb tackle again! he quickly passes to Zhou Yu that no one marked. Zhou Yu wants to bring the ball front too, but he's blocked by Lu Bu on the way. he quickly snatch the ball away from Lu Bu! Again, the ball is on Zhou Yu's possession. He soon passes to Sun Ce that is waiting for the ball at the front. He lobs the ball to Sun Ce and Sun Ce heads the ball to Ling Tong that is in front of him. Ling Tong dribbles the ball until he's on the penalty area. Fascinating tricks he pulled and he decides to SHOOT! But deflected... AND HERE GOES ANOTHER ONE! GOAL! He kicks in again while Dong Zhuo is lying down after he saved the first shot. 2-1 is the score, Ling Tong scored at the 50th minute.

Another kickoff, Lu Bu was given the ball from Guo Huai. Lu Bu shoots from the center of the field. That's insane! HELLO?! DID SOMEONE TRY TO SCORE FROM THAT FAR? But it went in... GOAL! 2-2, as soon as the ball was passed to Lu Bu, the miracle happened.

Another kickoff again, this time, Zhao Yun and Zhang Liao leads the attack. Their passes are simply awesome! Such amazing passes! This time, Chun Yong and Xiahou Ba came into the passing fray. Zhang Jiao, Sun Jian, Guo Huai, Sima Yi and Lu Bu can't stop them. In a while, the ball is on Gan Ning's feet. He tries to kick from a really tight angle, but deflected by Dong Zhuo. But Gan Ning chases the deflected ball! GOAL! A spectacular goal! 3-2, 80th minute goal has been a dramatic scene for every football game.

The game ended 3-2, the last 10 minutes seems too chaotic. Too chaotic...

* * *

At the youth team's dressing room

Chun Yong: Thank you, guys...

Zhao Yun: Wha..? It's a must!

Ma Chao: Yeah, we are your good buddies.

Zhang Liao: Approach us when you need our help, captain.

Chun Yong: Hahaha... Thanks, guys... Really can't do this by myself.

Sun Ce: You're too emotional, my new friend. I suggest a good massage after this game. What do you say?

Chun Yong: No thanks, Ce. I need to find Shangxiang after I took my shower.

Sun Ce: Oho... You're really got the balls to date my lil' sis, eh? I'm proud of you as my friend!

Chun Yong: I'm flattered.

Ling Tong: I'm done showering. Who's next?

Sun Ce: You go, Chun Yong. I bet Shangxiang misses you a lot.

Chun Yong: Hahaha...

Narrator: It seems like Gan Ning and Ling Tong are fighting...

Sun Ce: What? Again?

Zhou Yu: I know this would happen again... I suppose I should go to stop them.

Narrator: At a corner, they're bickering and praising their own skills.

Gan Ning: Where are you when Lu Bu is controlling the ball? You were pissing your own pants!

Ling Tong: Don't mock me, you dumbass. I scored a goal first, faster than you.

Gan Ning: But I scored the finishing goal!

Ling Tong: But you started the fight with Lu Bu after you scored! You know you can't spank someone when you celebrate a goal.

Xiahou Ba: Can one of you guys shut up... Even if my MP3 is on the highest volume, I still can hear your voices.

Zhou Yu: Come on guys, can you just rest our eardrums a little?

Sun Ce: Make up you guys! *pushes Ling Tong's head and Gan Ning's head against each other*

Ling Tong: MMMMPPPHHHH! *slaps Sun Ce's chest*

Gan Ning: MMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHH! *pushes Ling Tong away*

Sun Ce: See now, much better is it?

Zhou Yu: Ce, I think you gone too far...

Sun Ce: Nonsense, they seem to enjoy it.

Ling Tong: PUAAHHH! For your information, I DON'T ENJOY THAT A LOT!

Gan Ning: PUUUUUUAAAAAHHH! Damn! I need to wash my mouth!

Sun Ce: See there? They agree on something.

Zhou Yu: Gotta say, I should admit you're right!

Xiahou Ba: What just happened guys?

Zhou Yu: Nothing... We pacified them.

Xiahou Ba: Oh thanks! I really hate them fighting each other always.

Zhou Yu: Well... That's friendship for them. Seems like Chun Yong is done taking a bath, you going first?

Xiahou Ba: Yeah, I bet my brother is waiting for me.

* * *

Narrator: Sun Ce is back from his transfer to Xin Ye. What happened since last month is too much that the author doesn't wish to write it.

Author: NOT THAT I WISH! I JUST GOT NO TIME!

Narrator: Hahaha... You're the boss.

Author: Well, since I'm here already. Probably I should stay and narrate for a short while.

Zhou Yu: Um... Mr. Author?

Author: Just call me Lee is enough.

Zhou Yu: Okay, Lee. Can I narrate the flashbacks? Pretty please...? *puppy eyes*

Author: I guess you should just narrate this time. Hence I bestow you a POV scene.

* * *

_#ZhouYu's POV_

Thanks, Lee. Well, hello readers. As you can see, the one-month absence of your concern seems to happen a lot. Don't worry though, I'll tell you. Sun Ce is finally back! Da Qiao really misses him until she wears the pyjamas that Sun Ce gave when he visited her. Chun Yong's relationship between Shangxiang seems to meet a large obstacle. As for me and dear Xiao Qiao, we're happy to stay at one roof. For one reason, Xiao Qiao came to stay with me. Curious? Please review for your opinion, as Lee can't write all of the scenes in a chapter.

Author: Ahem!

Oh, I'm sorry... It's written on the cue card...

Author: Let me take care of this...

* * *

_#A/N: Well, you heard what Zhou Yu just said. Sorry if this chapter began with just a scene or two. Hope you enjoy it though. Back to the topic, please vote for what scene should I write first. just the sequence will do. Actually I CAN write all of it, so don't mind voting!_

_Sorry if I'm too thick-skinned, but please promote my fics: this and the first season of the story! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator: This chapter takes about 3 weeks ago… Wu College seems peaceful, like calm before the storm. For now, everybody is living peacefully. Students are living their pretty normal yet absurd life. With Zhuge Liang's non-stop assignments, Lu Bu's unlimited training, Dong Zhuo's simultaneously sexual education, and Guo Huai's non-stop coughing when teaching in class, the students seem to live their absurd life normally.

Author: I think I need to fast forward this talk…

Narrator: Lee, if you skip my narrating, what am I here for?

Author: What's your problem anyway? I paid you a lot, so be glad that you get paid by doing nothing.

Narrator: … Without further ado, let's just begin the chapter!

_#ZhouYu's POV_

It seems so quiet here in school. But I got a feeling that something good and bad may happen soon.

Monday is the day that I begin the new week. That's pretty obvious, huh? Well, I'm cleaning my locker since Wednesday is an inspection day.

Xiao Qiao: Hey! *gives a kiss on the left side of my cheek*

Zhou Yu: Hey… You're not going to clean your locker?

Xiao Qiao: I cleaned it last week! I'm pretty bored and sleepy since today is Monday.

Zhou Yu: Monday blues, huh? But don't worry, everything's gonna be alright…

Da Qiao: Hey, Yu!

Zhou Yu: Hey… You're not going to clean your locker?

Da Qiao: I'm done with that last Friday. Want us to help?

Zhou Yu: Ah… N-no thanks, but thank you for your offer though.

Xiao Qiao: Come on… Let us clean!

Zhou Yu: Fine… But be careful, guys.

Narrator: As they're busy cleaning, a bus from Xin Ye came to the school gates. A man stood proudly. He coolly removes his headset, taking a deep breath of fresh air of Wu College. He steps into the school slowly, enjoying the moment that he came back to his own school. As he stepped in, girls screamed happily as they see their ideal man of the school back. The three that are cleaning the locker were responded by the scream.

Da Qiao: Who could that be… *tries to look at the man*

Xiao Qiao: That looks like…

Zhou Yu: Sun Ce!

Da Qiao: Ah! DEAR! *runs towards the man*

Sun Ce: *shocked by the sudden hug from Da Qiao* Whoa… Da Qiao… It's been a while, huh?

Da Qiao: Yeah… *blushed by the sudden hug she gave*

Sun Ce: Where's Zhou Yu? It's been a while I saw him.

Da Qiao: He's there…

Sun Ce: I see he's doing fine with your lil' sis.

Da Qiao: Yeah, shouldn't you go and say hi to him?

Sun Ce: That'll be good.

Narrator: And so, Sun Ce is back from his transfer at Xin Ye. He seems happy to see his old friends at Wu.

Sun Ce: Hey, Yu! What's up?

Zhou Yu: Ce! You're back! You didn't tell me.

Sun Ce: Yeah, but something caught up when I was going to chat you.

Zhou Yu: I see… Are you going to attend classes since you're back just now?

Sun Ce: Probably not, I'm gonna find my old man. Say, have you seen Quan and Shang Xiang?

Da Qiao: Quan is with Lian Shi, Shang Xiang is with Chun Yong.

Sun Ce: Chun Yong? Who is he?

Zhou Yu: He..um... is a new transferee when you're out at Xin Ye.

Sun Ce: He got the balls to date my little sis like that, huh? I'll show him something nasty about me...

Da Qiao: ...

Narrator: As Sun Ce moves to find Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang, Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao are still cleaning Zhou Yu's locker. The bell rang and Sun Ce didn't manage to found his siblings. He went to find his father, Sun Jian, at the Principal's office. Monday is the day, and the day starts with Zhang Jiao's Economics class.

* * *

Zhang Jiao: Alrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrright! Turrrrrrn yourrrrrrrrr books on page thirrrrrrrrrty-thrrrrrrrrrrrree!

Ma Dai: What the hell is wrong with you?

Zhang Jiao: I got a rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreally vibrrrrrrrrrating tongue since this morrrrrrrrrning.

Xiahou Ba: I think you need to go to the clinic, teach'.

Zhang Jiao: You'rrrrrrrrrrrrrrre rrrrrrrrrrright! I need to seek Pang Tong orrrrrrrrrrrr to the clinic! I'll leave you all now! Do yourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr damn homeworrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk!

Da Qiao: I think I need to find Sun Ce.

Zhou Yu: Huh? You're not staying?

Da Qiao: Why should I stay? Besides, Zhang Jiao already gave the authority to us.

Zhou Yu: You're right though. But I'm staying here.

Da Qiao: Hm? Well, I must go now. Bye! *goes out from the class*

Zhou Yu: ...

Chun Yong: I don't know she got a boyfriend...

Zhou Yu: You just noticed?

Chun Yong: Yeah, you never told me.

Zhou Yu: You never asked.

Chun Yong: You got a point. By the way, I got something to ask you.

Zhou Yu: What?

Chun Yong: About Shang Xiang... She got 2 brothers right?

Zhou Yu: Yeah, Sun Ce and Sun Quan.

Chun Yong: Sun Quan is that guy with a red hair, right?

Zhou Yu: Yeah...

Chun Yong: What about Sun Ce? I haven't met him.

Zhou Yu: You didn't see him just now at the corridor?

Chun Yong: Nope, I was with Shang Xiang at the counselor's office.

Zhou Yu: Counselor's office? What's wrong?

Chun Yong: Oh well, nothing major actually. Just asking some questions about maturity and life.

Zhou Yu: I see... i shouldn't ask much. But anyways, why are you asking?

Chun Yong: Well, Shang Xiang asked me about her family. I was stuck as I can't answer her as soon as possible...

Zhou Yu: I can help you. I'll explain the relationships...

Narrator: As a few lectures from Zhou Yu, Chun Yong begins to understand and knows more about the big family between Sun, Qiao, and Zhou Yu.

Chun Yong: Eh? So... You're related?!

Zhou Yu: Somehow related. Not too complicated, right?

Chun Yong: Yeah... I manage to understand.

Zhou Yu: Good. I wish you good luck, friend.

* * *

Narrator: Since Chun Yong's problem is solved... And Lee wants to skip the whole day since nothing special happened... But WAIT!

Author: What the hell is with the yelling about?

Narrator: A-Ah... Lee? You sure you want to... write about this?

Author: Of course! It's just mild nudity and it's not porn or hentai or something associated with that even though I'm a semi-pervert on some particular time that you really no need to know.

Narrator: Are you singing a rap or something? But that doesn't matter.

Author: Just continue the sequence, Jack.

Narrator: I got a name?

Author: Yeah, and your name doesn't exist in Chinese dictionaries. Be special, Jack.

Narrator: Since when I got the name 'Jack'?

Author: Just get back to your work, Jack.

Narrator: Pfft... Fine.

* * *

Narrator: It's 6 and Da Qiao invited Sun Ce for dinner. Xiao Qiao doesn't want to play gooseberry, so she decided to find Zhou Yu.

Da Qiao: Well? How's the meat?

Sun Ce: I like it! It's been ages I haven't ate your handmade dish.

Da Qiao: Yeah... About your gift back then...

Sun Ce: Oh right! I got another gift for you! *gives the wrapped present*

Da Qiao: ...!

Sun Ce: What's wrong? Did I bought the wrong size?

Da Qiao: A-Ah... Nothing... The first one fits very well...

Sun Ce: Really? Thank goodness...

Da Qiao: To be truthful... I wore it every night...

Sun Ce: Hahaha... Glad you like it...

Da Qiao: I should change this?

Sun Ce: Yeah! I...er... I mean, yeah, you should try.

Da Qiao: Should I show to you?

Sun Ce: If you don't mind.

Da Qiao: *blushes* I'll change now *rushes to her room*

Narrator: Yes, this scene is becoming more erotic! Just as the author wants it...

Da Qiao: What do you think? *turns a spin*

Sun Ce: You look cute and sexy... *scratches his right cheek*

Da Qiao: I'll change to the old one... *goes back to her room*

Narrator: But the author has his limits too. He knows that there are some underage readers are reading. He himself is under 18 too.

Da Qiao: How do I look? *plays with her hair naughtily*

Sun Ce: *excessive nosebleed* I love it! How I wish to tease you in that dress!

Da Qiao: Um... Ce? What are you talking about?

Sun Ce: Nothing! I'm just blabbering to myself...

Da Qiao: Oh... I'll change back...

Sun Ce: WAIT! Before you change, can you do me a favor?

Da Qiao: What? Don't do silly things...

Sun Ce: Ah... You got me... I was hoping you to...pose some movements for my personal collection?

Da Qiao: Geez... That explains why you brought that super expensive camera.

Narrator: So Da Qiao barely agrees Sun Ce's silly yet erotic request. As for Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu, they're having their date as usual... It's getting late and I'm going to sleep...

* * *

_#A/N: Yeah, another chapter... And by the time I finished this chapter, it's the Chinese New Year's Eve. As waiting the time, I decided to complete this chapter._

_To all of the readers, I wish you a fantastic Chinese New Year! And thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

"… W-Where am I…?"

"Oh… You're here… to see me…?"

"Huh?"

"You know how I miss you… I yearn for you, Zhou Yu… I want to have you…"

"W-What? W-Who are you?"

"You even forgot your first love, Wu Huili? I'm trapped here thanks to that vixen and her damn friend!"

"What?!"

_#ZhouYu's POV_

What in the world was that? Wu Huili…?

Narrator: Wu Huili, that name was stuck in Zhou Yu's brain after his weird dream. Wu Huili is a vixen that tried to seduce Zhou Yu. Here's a little flashback to verify Huili's statement…

*FLASHBACK*

Narrator: It happened a year ago, when Zhou Yu moved to Wu from Jiang Xia. He met Wu Huili for the first time at the local bus stop of Wu.

Driver: We have arrived at Wu. Please alight.

Narrator: Zhou Yu was asleep by then. He didn't realize that the bus stopped.

Driver: Heh… I know it's tiring, but it's time to wake up, sonny.

Zhou Yu: Ugh… We…We're here?

Driver: Yes, Everyone alighted except you and her.

Zhou Yu: Her? I don't remember that I'm sitting with someone…

Narrator: And that 'her' refers to Wu Huili. Zhou Yu didn't noticed her because she took the seat beside him when he's sleeping.

Wu Huili: Ah yeah… I was kinda harassed at the back. So I took the seat. Sorry…

Zhou Yu: It's okay… Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go.

Narrator: And that marks their beginning of their friendship. Before Wu College started their semester, Zhou Yu spent mostly of his time with Wu Huili. Until one day…

Zhou Yu: I'm going to go to school soon… I think we can't spend time together anymore.

Wu Huili: Why? We still can meet each other, right?

Zhou Yu: I know… But I'm concerned that I got no time to visit you often.

Wu Huili: But…

Zhou Yu: I'm sorry… But let's part ways. Let's be good friends. We can contact each other though.

Wu Huili: No! Don't leave me! *hugs Zhou Yu hard*

Zhou Yu: Ugh… I… can't… breathe… Huili…

Wu Huili: Ah! I'm sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry!

Zhou Yu: *cough* I'm fine…

Wu Huili: Don't go… Please…

Zhou Yu: … I'm sorry *runs as fast as he could*

*FLASHBACK END*

Narrator: Well, that explains a lot. But…er… Lee. You didn't write about Huili's fox spirit.

Author: Let's leave it as a cliffhanger, Jack.

Narrator: … Very well. As you say, Lee.

Author: Well, without further ado, let's just continue with Zhou Yu's sequence.

_#ZhouYu's POV_

The school was closed for a week as the school authorities are preparing for an event. I was at my own room, staring at the doll that Wu Huili gave me. That dream really lights another torch towards my feelings for Huili. I got Xiao Qiao already, why should I think about her again?

It's raining outside. I saw a weird figure outside my house. She resembles Wu Huili's figure. I peek outside through the window. Huili saw me as I peek outside. She waved at me, smiling like a bright angel. I immediately turn back as I see her bright smile. I can't help but feel sad and regret over my decision back then. I must admit, she was a sweet girl. But her obsessive personality really worries me. I was shocked as she appeared with Sun Shang Xiang back then.

There's a knock on the door. I wiped my eyes, fearing that my tears were obviously flowing. I walked slowly towards the door. When I opened the door, there's a message on the door mat. I picked it up and bring it inside. The envelope was drenched, but the content was still dry.

"Hey…

Remember me? Wu Huili. I was trapped in Lord Zuo Ci's dungeon. I managed to snuck out from there with the help of an old friend of mine. Anyway, how are you? Are you sick? Are you still doing your jogs regularly? If me? I'm all out, lonely, cold, and lost. It seems that the neighborhood changed a lot. The minimarket turned into a mega mall. I even don't recognize the roads anymore. I only know your place.

If you're curious about my whereabouts, I'm at the playground at the park. I believe we can talk things out. I regretted my actions in seducing you. I should've left you alone. I'm guilty of my actions that hurt you. And I should explain you some things too.

Probably you're tired by reading this letter, but I hope we can meet.

Kisses

Wu Huili"

I guess I'm right. She's a nice girl. I should give her a second chance…

Narrator: As Zhou Yu thinks over Huili's request, Xiao Qiao… I mean, Xiao Qiao's brother is battling with an inevitable fate.

Mafia: So, you want to gamble again for your debts?

Qiao Yu: Yes, I brought the deed of my sister's house at Wu.

Mafia: Interesting… I'm quite interested with your little sisters. If you offer your sisters to me, the deal between us shall never be mentioned about.

Qiao Yu: Over my dead body, fatso. Begin dealing.

Mafia: You're hasty. But I'm sure you'll regret it.

Narrator: It's a battle of Blackjack, for your information. I'll give a brief explanation… The one who has the highest card value wins. The highest is 21. More than 21 you're busted. If you got 5 cards on your hand and still less than or equals 21, you win. You automatically win too when there's an Ace with King, Queen, or Jack.

Qiao Yu: Let me shuffle the deck.

Mafia: You sure? This is just one chance. You win, our deal is off. You lose, the house is mine, and you need to be my lackey.

Qiao Yu: Bring it on. *shuffles deck then distributes the cards*

Mafia: I got an Ace already.

Qiao Yu: Don't be too proud yourself. I got an Ace too.

Mafia: Deal the next card already.

QIao Yu: *deals the second card*

Mafia: Let's check.

Qiao Yu: You need more?

Mafia; No.

Qiao Yu: Me neither. And I'm going BLACKJACK! *flips card*

Mafia: What a coincidence. I got Blackjack too. *flips card*

Qiao Yu: I'm the dealer, so I won.

Mafia: Wrong. I'm the host. I won fair and square.

Qiao Yu: Ugh… DAMN!

Narrator: After a few hours, the Mafia came to seize Qiao's manor.

Da Qiao: W-What are you doing?! Barging to our house like that!

Lackey: This house is ours now! You got the chance to pack your belongings!

Xiao Qiao: Eek! What should we do, sis?

Da Qiao: Can you tell me why that this house is yours now?

Lackey; Your brother, Qiao Yu, betted this house to clear his debt. You should be proud that I was not called to rape you guys.

Da Qiao: Is that true?

Lackey: Yeah. I got the deed, right here. *shows the copy of the house deed*

Da Qiao: The hell…? Fine… I guess we should pack our things.

Narrator: This is the inevitable fate of the Qiao family, so far. Both Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao were kicked out, don't know where to stay. Da Qiao decided to go to Sun Ce's house. While Xiao Qiao goes to Zhou Yu's place.

Zhou Yu: Eh? You got no place to live?

Xiao Qiao: Yeah… Thanks to my retarded brother.

Zhou Yu: … I don't have another single bed. I'm sleeping with a king-sized bed. Probably I can sleep in the living room.

Xiao Qiao: I don't mind sleeping the same bed with you!

Zhou Yu: W-What?! That will be inappropriate for a girl to do that…

Xiao Qiao: I don't mind! Really!

Zhou Yu: … Fine…

Xiao Qiao: Yippie!

Narrator: So, during the night, Zhou Yu can't sleep due to Xiao Qiao's bear-hugging towards Zhou Yu. And Xiao QIao's excessive rubbing of her head to Zhou Yu's hair.

* * *

Narrator: The next morning. Xiao Qiao is still sleeping like a log. Good thing that Zhou Yu managed to sleep. He woke up 4 a.m., the time when he goes to jog for 2 hours. He kissed Xiao Qiao on the forehead before he leave. He jogs at the park every holiday or break day. He jogs for an hour already. He rests at a bench. Coincidentally, there's a playground in front of the bench. Remembering what Huili said in the letter, he walks from the bench to the playground. Standing in front of the playground, he saw a familiar figure lying under the slide.

Zhou Yu: Wu Huili! Show yourself!

Narrator: The girl won't budge. Zhou Yu decided to walk closer to the girl.

Wu Huili: Huh...?

Zhou Yu: ! *steps back 2 steps*

Wu Huili: Zhou Yu! You came... *hugs Zhou Yu hard*

Zhou Yu: Stop it... What do you want to explain?

Wu Huili: It seems you hate me, by the sound of it.

Zhou Yu: No... Don't misunderstand. I just want to talk straight to the point.

Wu Huili: Since you want that... Alright then, kiss me first.

Zhou Yu: What in the world... Why the hell should I kiss you?!

Wu Huili: I'm dying a kiss from you, since we met. Can you do this last request?

Zhou Yu: Last..?

Wu Huili: Yes... I fear I can't hold on longer because of the curse.

Zhou Yu: Curse..?

Wu Huili: Lord Zuo Ci gave a curse as I fled from his dungeon, but my friend didn't.

Zhou Yu: Who's your friend?

Wu Huili: You don't know her... She's my old friend when we're doing our practice. I bet she's at the mystic realm now.

Zhou Yu: Practice..?

Wu Huili: I'm a fox spirit. Actually my powers were sealed before we met due to some reasons. After we don't see each other, my friend located me. She enabled my powers again. I regained my powers.

Zhou Yu: ... Sorry. I should apologize to you long ago.

Wu Huili: Why?

Zhou Yu: I shouldn't have left you. I regretted to leave you back then. I was afraid that your obsessive personality destroy yourself.

Wu Huili: Haha... I'm the one wrong at the first place. I... *faints*

Zhou Yu: Huili...? *carries Huili to the bench*

Wu Huili: I... I fear that I won't last long. Please fulfill my last wish... I beg you...

Zhou Yu: Yes... I'll fulfill your wish as a friend. *kisses Huili on the lips*

Wu Huili: Thank you... *faints*

Zhou Yu: ... May you rest in peace, my friend.

?: Well... She died because of that curse, huh?

Zhou Yu: You are..?

Da Ji: I'm Da Ji, Wu Huili's friend. I'm here to take her.

Zhou Yu: ... She's dead. What are you going to do with her?

Da Ji: You know, those demons thing, resurrection...

Zhou Yu: She can live again?!

Da Ji: Yeah, you don't read horror novels a lot, don't you?

Zhou Yu: I rarely read novels or comics. But that's not the point...

Da Ji: Yeah, whatever. Like I care or anything... So, can you give me already?

Zhou Yu: Oh right... *gives Huili's body to Da Ji*

Da Ji: *smiles* Well, I hope we can see each other. You're such a sweet boy.

Zhou Yu: Thanks for the compliment. I must get going now.

Da Ji: Yeah, see ya! *teleports herself to nowhere*

Zhou Yu: ... That's a big U-turn. I better go home soon...

Narrator: Well, I don't know what Da Ji is gonna do Huili. But I hope it's a good one.

* * *

_#A/N: Surprise, surprise. Wu Huili's sudden appearance huh? Well I'm just thinking of how to add Huili to this story again. And here! Da Ji got her cameo role too._

_So, I afraid that it's gonna be a long wait after this update. I promise I'll be quick. Damn to those homework and tests!_

_Well, read'n'review guys! Your reviews inspire me to write!_


	4. Chapter 4

Narrator: The holidays went past quite quick since it last for 3 days only. The next day, the school is full of decorations that sign the beginning of another festival.

Sima Zhao: Yeah! Another festival!

Sima Yi: I really don't understand what Sun Jian is thinking now.

Zhuge Liang: … This is getting annoying for diligent students, I suppose.

Sima Zhao: Yeah, but who cares? I finally can enjoy school!

Wang Yun: Ahem! Even though it's kinda festive mood, classes still go on.

Ma Dai: Pshaw! That bites a lot.

Sun Shang Xiang: Who cares classes! I'm gonna skip classes with Chun Yong!

Li Chun Yong: A-Ah… But Shang Xiang, I got tons of homework too…

Wang Yun: Since Wednesday is still holiday, but still today I'm gonna inspect the lockers!

Sun Jian: Alright! While Wang Yun is inspecting your lockers, I hope you can listen to me.

Xiahou Ba: This ought to be good…

Sun Jian: Other than Sun Ce, we got some other transfers that we sent to other school. So I arrange this festival to welcome them back.

Wang Yuanji: That's like a lot of them that were sent out.

Sun Jian: Another news! I would like to gladly welcome new transfers from other school as well! So treat them nicely, show them the warmth of Wu College!

Narrator: So, the festival begins… The school seems very crowded as new and old friends meet each other. The new ones find a lot of difficulty to make friends since they're quite shy. But there's one girl that likes to talk with boys.

Da Ji: So, wanna hang out together after school? I really want to know the school more…

Zhao Yun: U-Um… I got tuition after school.

Da Ji: No worries, it'll take a while…

Zhao Yun: Well…um… LOOK! A COW! *runs while Da Ji's attention is on the cow*

Da Ji: What?! Is this cow real?

Huang Gai: Yeah, missy. This friend here is gonna be my ingredient for my stew.

Da Ji: Interesting… Spare me a portion, would you?

Huang Gai: If you're lucky, missy. I should get going now. *pulls the cow to the cafeteria*

Da Ji: …It's hard find a really cute guy here…

Narrator: Da Ji's eyes wandered everywhere. Then, her eyes saw a figure that is familiar for her. She then approached the figure.

Da Ji: Excuse me… I think we ever met before?

Zhou Yu: Hmm?

Da Ji: I'm sure we met before…

Zhou Yu: … I don't really know you, miss.

Da Ji: I'm 100% sure that we met before!

Zhou Yu: I guess you saw the wrong guy.

Narrator: The school bell rings… The sign of classes started.

Zhou Yu: Well, I better go to class now.

Da Ji: … I'm sure I ever saw him before…

* * *

Narrator: It's Literature for Zhou Yu's class, but other classes from the same level join in as according to the school authorities.

Ding Feng: Alright class, it seems that I see a lot of new and old faces here… I'll call each of you here, and stop me when there's an absentee.

Ma Dai: What kind of instruction is that?

Ding Feng: I'll start! Zhou Yu, Da Qiao, Ma Dai, Sima Zhao, Wang Yuanji, Sima Shi, Li Chun Yong, Xiahou Ba, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Xu Shu, Xing Cai, Guan Yinping, Guan Xing, Bao Sanniang, Guan Suo, Guan Ping, Xiahou Dun, Cao Cao, Cao Ren, Yang Wei Long, Shu Xiao, Zhang He, Cai Wenji, Guo Jia, and Wen Yang.

Chun Yong: Wen Yang is not here.

Ding Feng: Oh? That's rare of him. Well, I welcome the old students back… And I would like to introduce the new transfers… Come in now.

Narrator: Apparently there are 5 transfers to this very class. As they go into the classroom, they stand in front of the class, waiting to introduce themselves.

Ding Feng: New transfers, I'm Ding Feng, your Literature teacher. I hope we can get along together. And now, please introduce yourselves. Starting from that boy over there…*pointing at the guy near the door*

Zhuge Shi: Hello, I'm Zhuge Shi.

Ding Feng: Zhuge Shi? Are you acquainted with Zhuge Liang, perhaps?

Zhuge Shi: Yes, Zhuge Liang is my uncle.

Ding Feng: I see… Next.

Shuang Jiao: Hello, I'm Shuang Jiao! Nice to meet you!

Ding Feng: Shuang Jiao… Your fashion seems bold, wearing that tank top and that skirt that's translucent…

Shuan Jiao: Ahahaha… That's my style, mister D!

Ding Feng: Alright, next.

Da Ji: Hello everyone, I'm Da Ji.

Ding Feng: Da Ji... Your name seems special.

Da Ji: I know... Everyone says that always.

Ding Feng: Next.

Xiuqi Xiaolian: Hello, I'm Xiuqi Xiaolian. You can call me Xiaolian.

Ding Feng: Your name is different too. And I never heard the surname.

Xiaolian: Well, you heard it now.

Ding Feng: *snorts* Next.

Wan Shenghua: Hi... I'm Wan Shenghua.

Ding Feng: Shenghua... Okay, thank you for the brief explanation. I should remind you that for the next 10 months, they're your buddies that will help you in many occasions.

Gan Ning: Next 10 months, huh?

Ding Feng: Well, I almost forgot... Let's welcome the fellow transfers too from our school, give them a round of applause.

Narrator: The class gave a round of applause while the students came in. Sun Ce walks in like a boss. Xiang Kai, the new face, is back with a happy mood. The Li twins, Li Meixiu and Li Meilin, also came in with a bright face.

Ding Feng: Enough with the applause now. Welcome back students. I miss you guys like a young maiden waiting for her loved ones.

Sun Ce: Aww teacher! You really ARE a gay!

Ding Feng: Don't misunderstand my use of beautiful words, Ce.

Sun Ce: Sure thing, teach'!

Narrator: So, the Literature class started with a really good mood. And Ding Feng starts again his non-stop poem reading.

* * *

Wen Yang: ... Where am I? *rubs head*

Huang Meihua: My room!

Wen Yang: How the hell did I go here? Why am I lying on a bed? Good thing is I'm not tied up...

Huang Meihua: I abducted you when you were going to school.

Wen Yang: A-Abducted?!

Huang Meihua: You look cute when you look blankly to school, I can't resist to play with you now!

Wen Yang: GWAAAHHHHHHH! NOT THE BLADES AND ROPES!

Huang Meihua: Oh, not that... Since you want me to be gentle, I decided to play it coolly!

Wen Yang: ... That doesn't sound good either.

Huang Meihua: Let's play! *pulls the blanket and wraps Wen Yang and herself*

Wen Yang: This is suffocating...

Narrator: WHY THERE'S AN M SCENE, LEE?!

Author: Problem, Jack? It's just minor scene... And neither Meihua nor Wen Yang is nude.

Narrator: I see... You got a point.

* * *

Narrator: Back to Wu College, they're taking recess now. The cafeteria serves tea and cookies.

Xiao Qiao: Cookies? That's like a rare menu!

Zhou Yu: Yeah, they never serve cookies all this time.

Mei Xujie: I don't really eat cookies a lot.

Guo Jia: You enjoy chocolates, right?

Mei Xujie: Right...

Da Qiao: This feels strange, dear.

Sun Ce: Yeah, they never serve cookies.

Sun Jian: Why is it a ruckus in the cafeteria?!

Sun Ce: Oh, old man! We were just wondering why they serve cookies all of the sudden.

Sun Jian: Nonsense! We serve cookies for the first time because of the new transfers!

Sun Ce: I see... At least don't lose your cool, old man!

Sun Jian: Yeah, you're right... I wonder why I always lose my temper every time.

Sun Ce: Calm down...

Narrator: And Sun Jian calms down, taking a plate of cookies, and eats it silently.

Sun Jian: It tastes good. Huang Gai, did you baked it?

Huang Gai: Not only me, but the faculty made this too.

Sun Jian: How heartwarming teachers... I think you guys deserve a raise.

Huang Gai: We're happy to see the children eating our cookie, and receive a raise from you, of course.

Sun Jian: ...

* * *

Narrator: Back to Da Ji, she's still trying to find a cute guy to hang out with. She wandered her eyes, she saw lots of guys hanging out with girls already and some nerds reading books as usual. She let out a small sigh, rubbing her chin and tries her best to see a single guy. Then, she saw Zhou Yu being alone.

Da Ji: Hello, sorry about earlier...

Zhou Yu: It's okay, and you are Da Ji right?

Da Ji: Yeah... So, wanna hang out together?

Zhou Yu: I wish to be alone now, my girlfriend is kinda busy now and I don't want her to see me with other girls. Sorry, no offence.

Da Ji: You got a girlfriend?

Zhou Yu: Why? Anything wrong?

Da Ji: N-No, nothing... I thought you're still single *looks at Zhou Yu in a seductive way*

Zhou Yu: Okay, I got a feeling that you're gonna drag me and do something nasty.

Da Ji: I...um... I was hoping that we could hang out either at my house or yours. You know like good friends activity?

Zhou Yu: I don't know, I really hope I got time for myself and my girlfriend much.

Da Ji: That's true, but we can hang out like friends, right? I can introduce you to some of my friends.

Zhou Yu: Sounds nice, just hope that I got time.

Da Ji: Well, what about now? I want to familiarize with the school environment.

Zhou Yu: I can be your tour guide, but please don't do something silly.

Da Ji: Silly...?

Zhou Yu: Oh nothing major actually, forget what I said. *weak laugh*

Da Ji: Okay...

Narrator: And so, Zhou Yu and Da Ji tour the school during recess. Since the next subject is Physics and either Guo Huai or Zhong Hui isn't here, they were given a free time for once in a while. They tour the school freely without time pressure. Their last destination is the top floor of the building.

Zhou Yu: Well, we toured a lot of places. And this place is the last place. I hope you don't do silly things here.

Da Ji: Like what? Suicide by jumping off the floor?

Zhou Yu: Yup, keep in mind that your life is much wonderful if you leaped a lot of obstacles. Success smiles at the diligent ones, I believe.

Da Ji: You're so right. *pushes Zhou Yu to the wall, looking at him in a seductive way*

Zhou Yu: I know this kind of things will happen.

Da Ji: *snorts* Since we're on top floor and no one rarely comes, we can probably do something...mature. *kisses Zhou Yu*

Zhou Yu:Mmmph! *pushes Da Ji away*

Da Ji: You wanna do it rough, is it? *tackles Zhou Yu*

Zhou Yu: How many maniacs should I face more... Firstly Wu Huili, and now you.

Da Ji: Wait... Did you say Wu Huili?

Zhou Yu: Yeah, why?

Da Ji: I think we met before. You remember the one whom you gave the body of Wu Huili?

Zhou Yu: It was kinda blur back then, I didn't see clearly that face.

Da Ji: Hmm... Who cares. Thanks to her, I can live freely here in human universe.

Zhou Yu: ... So you two are the same of a kind then.

Da Ji: Yup, and I hope I can successfully acquire your spirit.

Zhou Yu: Since you want to have my spirit, why did you seduce me then? You can just directly cast a spell on me or something.

Da Ji: That won't be fun. Now, just stay relax and let me do all the work to pleasure you.

Zhou Yu: Pleasure...?

Narrator: LEE! ANOTHER M SCENE!

Author: Chill, as long as I just censor the scene, it'll be fine. Skip that scene!

* * *

Narrator: As the school ends, something happened between Chun Yong and Shangxiang.

Shangxiang: What the hell?! What do you want me to do?!

Sun Jian: I should repeat myself... I object you being in a relationship now.

Shangxiang: Why? Why out of the blue?! I thought you agreed long ago!

Sun Jian: ...It pains me, but I believe this is the wisest decision.

Shangxiang: ...I don't care! I want to be with Chun Yong forever!

Sun Jian: He's always busy with his sporting and school life, I don't want him to neglect you.

Shangxiang: Who says he neglects me?! I'll prove that he loves me!

Sun Jian: ... *sigh* Take a deep breath, Shangxiang. Since you want Chun Yong to test his sincerity...

Shangxiang: What do you want him to do?

Sun Jian: You know the faculty are full of football players too right?

Shangxiang: Some don't look like it.

Sun Jian: Ouch. But the point is, I will make a match between Chun Yong's picked team and us, the school staffs.

Shangxiang: You got yourself a deal, old man! I'm gonna tell Chun Yong now. *goes out from the office*

Sun Jian: ...Did I made a wrong decision?

Narrator: So, Shangxiang quickly finds Chun Yong to convey Sun Jian's request.

Chun Yong: What?! D-Did you agreed?!

Shangxiang: Yeah! I know you're much better than my old man and his team of old bones.

Chun Yong: Well actually I prefer to show my sincerity in other ways... But I believe this ease me much more.

Shangxiang: What do you want to do?

Chun Yong: A little chat with your father or something like that.

Shangxiang: You're not fun. At least let me see the face of defeat of my old man.

Chun Yong: *laughs* I really don't hammer a lot of words. As they said "Action speaks louder than words", probably your father wants that kind of challenge?

Shangxiang: He's acting cool again...

Chun Yong: Well... I hope I can fit myself into form before the game. When is it?

Shangxiang: Lemme see... The end of the month, maybe? He always like to make activities to mark the end of the month.

Chun Yong: Your father is so active, huh?

Shangxiang: Yeah, that pumps his blood. Let's not talk about my old man, let's go home already!

Chun Yong: Okay then...

* * *

_#A/N: Hello guys! Well, here we are again, reading my only fanfic that I published since last year. I was hoping for more readers to read my very fanfic, so can you help me shoutout this fanfic? I appreciate your efforts on promoting my fic._

_And I forgot to add another scene!_

* * *

Zhou Yu: *pants* Good thing I ran fast...

Da Ji: Zhou Yu! I haven't had my fun yet! *giggles*

Zhou Yu: This is the worst day ever... Xiao Qiao, I need you!

Narrator: Coincidentally, Xiao Qiao is right in front of him.

Xiao Qiao: What? Why are you running?

Zhou Yu: I was chased by... *looks back*

Xiao Qiao: Who?

Narrator: Da Ji disappeared just like that. Probably teleports herself or hides at a room.

Zhou Yu: She's... Never mind, let's grab an ice cream.

Xiao Qiao: Okay?


	5. Chapter 5

Narrator: It was the day before the big match for Chun Yong. He is with his friends that are going to play for the match. They're now at a local team's training camp, and they have stayed for almost a week. They eventually got a permit from the school authorities to skip classes for the preparations. Now, they're resting at the bench, talking about tomorrow's game and tactics.

Chun Yong: Well, tactics is not a pretty serious matter.

Zhang Liao: But Captain, veterans are veterans. I'm sure they got some tricks and style of play that can defeat us.

Zhou Yu: Don't worry friend. I prepared some simple tactics for us to use.

Narrator: Zhou Yu gets his tablet and open the 'FootballTactics' application.

Chun Yong: Okay, you're kinda over-acting now, Yu.

Zhou Yu: But Zhang Liao is kinda right. We need to do at least a backup plan.

Chun Yong: Well, okay then...

Narrator: After an hour of tactical meeting, they decided to train again. It was 2 p.m. and they haven't had their lunches yet.

Xiahou Ba: I'm starving and tired, Chun Yong... Can we grab a bite first?

Zhao Yun: He's correct, it's 2 now.

Chun Yong: Alright then, you guys can go ahead. I stay here practicing for a while.

Sun Ce: You sure? You look you're famished though. Don't force yourself.

Chun Yong: *grumbling* ...

Zhou Yu: Look, I know you want to train more, but at least eat before you continue.

Chun Yong: *sigh* Alright.

Narrator: So they went to the canteen of the training camp. The food at there was kinda special for both pro and amateur athletes. It was made for athletes who train at the camp. Gan Ning finished his 2nd plate already. While Chun Yong can't finish his meal due to his anxiousness about tomorrow's match.

Zhang Liao: What's wrong? You can't eat?

Chun Yong: ...I'm worried, Zhang Liao. I'm afraid of losing at tomorrow's game.

Zhang Liao: No worries, you still got a pretty amazing squad like this.

Chun Yong: I know... But the mind of losing haunts me a lot. Remember the fixture between our team and the B team of Barcelona? We even can't dribble past a defender.

Zhang Liao: That's history, captain. Now we should just focus on tomorrow's match.

Chun Yong: ... *gulps down the fruit juice*

Gan Ning: I see you still haven't touched your food yet. Can I have yours?

Chun Yong: Yeah, you can take the platter, but leave the potato alone, 'kay?

Gan Ning: Alright, thanks a lot! *gladly takes Chun Yong's tray and leave the mashed potato on the table*

Ling Tong: *sigh* You never change, huh?

Gan Ning: I asked!

Ling Tong: That doesn't change the fact that you're still a food grabber and a hungry punk.

Gan Ning: WHAT DID YA SAY, SISSY? YOU BETTER MASTER YOUR SORRY GAY ACTS!

Ling Tong: OPERA AIN'T GAY, RACIST!

Zhou Yu: Oh my... Here we go again with these useless brawls.

Sun Ce: There's only one way to stop them and the best one. *goes to slam Gan Ning and Ling Tong's heads together*

Gan Ning: MMMPPHHHH!

Ling Tong: MMMMMPPPHHHHH! *pushes away Gan Ning*

Gan Ning: What was that for, Sun Ce?

Ling Tong: ... *spits out every saliva in his mouth*

Sun Ce: There, problem solved!

Zhou Yu: ...

Narrator: And so an awfully disturbing lunch came to an end with Sun Ce's prank.

* * *

Narrator: It's the day! Well, the match was in chapter 1, so probably Lee's gonna write a new segment.

Lee: That was what I'm gonna said.

Narrator: Speaker wins first, losers weepers!

Lee: That's not funny Jack. Don't speak something that isn't really funny and yet you wanna make it funny.

* * *

Narrator: A week after the game. Things look pretty good at Wu College. Except for one guy.

Xiang Kai: Hey, sugar. Wanna hang out?

Guan Yinping: That's sweet of you, but no. *walks off*

Xiang Kai: Dang it... She's a cute one though.

Guo Jia: Still got no date?

Xiang Kai: That's a pretty rough and obvious question you're asking now.

Guo Jia: Hahaha... Good luck my friend. I see there's a chick for you.

Xiang Kai: Who?

Guo Jia: There... That girl with a long brown hair and a figure similar to my Xujie.

Xiang Kai: *wanders his eyes to the girl Guo Jia described* Oh I see... Wish me good luck! *leaves enthusiastically to the girl*

Guo Jia: I think he's gonna be a successful cassanova.

Mei Xujie: What was that? *appeared out of nowhere*

Guo Jia: Gah! I mean, oh... What brings you here?

Mei Xujie: I miss you, that simple.

Guo Jia: I miss you too, honey. Let's grab an ice cream then.

Mei Xujie: Okay.

Narrator: We go all eyes on Xiang Kai here now.

Xiang Kai: Hello. I'm Xiang Kai and I was hoping someone can accompany me touring the school since I'm new here...

Qiao Ying: ... Oh, you again.*puts off her headset*

Narrator: Let me describe about her. The girl has a pale skin with red lips, long and brown hair with the bangs covering her whole forehead. A height similar to Xujie's, with an average teen girl body build. And she's wearing casual dress with a large framed eyeglasses that she's wearing.

Xiang Kai: What? Um.. We just met. I even don't know your name yet.

Narrator: And note, she has a lot of silly and weird characteristics.

Qiao Ying: ... You look familiar. I'm sorry if I mistook you as someone.

Xiang Kai: Really? Well, about my request just now...

Qiao Ying: Sure, but don't think of doing silly things with me.

Xiang Kai: And what kind of silly things that you are talking about?

Qiao Ying: Nothing in particular. Just follow me.

Xiang Kai: Okay!

Narrator: So they began a small tour, just the two of them...

Xiang Kai: So, where should we start first?

Qiao Ying: The library, I'm gonna return some books.

Xiang Kai: Okay... But I didn't see any books on your hand.

Qiao Ying: Oh my! It's still in my locker! *rushing to her locker*

Narrator: Another note, she's quite forgetful. She always forgets her locker combination.

Qiao Ying: Crap, I forgot my conbination again!

Xiang Kai: Umm... Any help needed?

Qiao Ying: Well, accompany me to find Wang Yun. I want to ask my combination.

Xiang Kai: Okay, that seems a good plan.

Narrator: So the two of them went to the faculty to find Wang Yun. As they go, Xiang Kai seem he can't follow the pace of Qiao Ying.

Xiang Kai: Man you really walk fast... I hope you would enjoy our time with a relaxing stroll though.

Qiao Ying: That sounds cute, but I need to return the book today as today is the due date of returning books.

Xiang Kai: Oh, sorry then.

Qiao Ying: Never mind. Let's go faster instead!

Narrator: Qiao Ying tugging Xiang Kai as she ran to the faculty, Xiang Kai can't hide his joy as Qiao Ying holds his left hand tightly.

Qiao Ying: *pant* We're here... You wanna come in wih me?

Xiang Kai: That would be a pleasure to accompany one beautiful lady like you.

Qiao Ying: You sure know how to throw some sweet words.

Narrator: As Qiao Ying knocks the door, a tall figure opened the door and she is still knocking.

Zhou Tai: ... Excuse me...

Qiao Ying: Huh? Oh... U-Um... Sorry.

Zhou Tai: Never mind... *walks off while fixing his hair and uniform*

Xiang Kai: Classy.

Narrator: Qiao Ying then stepped in into the faculty. The staffs inside gave Qiao Ying a disturbing glare, making Qiao Ying more nervous even though she didn't did any mistakes. She gulped down her saliva and began to clear her throat.

Qiao Ying: Um... Is Sir Wang Yun here?

Narrator: The whole faculty immediately turned their attentions to their current work. Then Wang Yun raised his hands, getting the attention of Qiao Ying.

Wang Yun: What's wrong, Miss Qiao? Forgot your combination again?

Qiao Ying: Yup. If you can be so kind enough to give me again...

Wang Yun: ... *writes down Qiao Ying's locker conbination* Make sure you memorize it, it's your 4th time of the week.

Qiao Ying: Okay!

Narrator: Her cute, high-pitched voice flinched the whole faculty. Some felt it's cute, some felt it's disgusting. As looking the teachers lose their cool, Qiao Ying immediately ran off from the faculty.

* * *

Xiang Kai: Well, you sure borrowed hell lot of books *carries 5 big dictionaries and encyclopedias*

Qiao Ying: That's a serious student life for you.

Xiang Kai: I thought you live your life easily. I never thought you are so hardworking.

Qiao Ying: Hmm... I wonder. I even don't know how my lifestyle is. It's kinda complicated to say.

Narrator: They made their way to the library. Xiang Kai immediately puts the books on the clerk's desk.

Qiao Ying: Hi! I'm going to return some books.

Narrator: The clerk, Zhang Chunhua, Sima Yi's wife too, checked the books, making sure that every page is still clean and neat.

Zhang Chunhua: Good. Please sign the form here... *gives Qiao Ying a pen on the desk*

Narrator: As Qiao Ying signs the form, Chunhua turned her gaze to Xiang Kai.

Zhang Chunhua: Is this your new boyfriend?

Qiao Ying: Oh, he's just a new transfer that wants a tour.

Narrator: Hearing those words, Xiang Kai was hurt like his ego was punched hard. He tried to calm himself down, and finally looses his rage and temper.

Zhang Chunhua: Really? I thought you went out with him already. I mean, you two should try and date each other!

Narrator: Hearing those words, Xiang Kai wants to say something. But the words choke down as Qiao Ying tells her opinion.

Qiao Ying: That sounds cute, miss Zhang. But now I wish to study hard.

Narrator: Hearing those words, Xiang Kai was disappointed. He wished that he could disappear at that time.

Zhang Chunhua: *laughs weakly* Teen age is meant to be have fun! Dating is important too.

Narrator: Finishing the form, Qiao Ying gave a weak smile to Chunhua as an answer from her. She left the library quickly as possible. Outside the doors of the library, she began resting at the wall, feeling suffocated by the statement of Chunhua just now. Meanwhile for Xiang Kai who is still inside the library, he seemed dumbfounded because of Qiao Ying.

Zhang Chunhua: Psst... Boy, you wanna hear something?

Xiang Kai: I'm kinda worried about her.

Zhang Chunhua: Hearing a short story won't hurt you. Listen, even though she says that, she doesn't really mean it. I'm just testing her.

Xiang Kai: What do you exactly want to say?

Zhang Chunhua: She got a lot of boyfriends before. But there's a mystery about her. It seems that her boyfriends disappeared unanimously. Her boyfriends are not students from here. And most of them are either rich old men or heir from a rich family.

Xiang Kai: Don't tell me she's an assassin?

Zhang Chunhua: That's... I'm just listening to rumors, that's all. Anyway, my piece of advice: watch out for every girl you hangout or date.

Xiang Kai: ... I will. But she seem innocent to me. Oh well, I better find her now.

Zhang Chunhua: Okay... I'm not going to interfere you.

Narrator: Xiang Kai immediately left the library. Seeing Qiao Ying holding her fist at her chest, Xiang Kai felt uneasy about her.

Xiang Kai: What's wrong? You seem tired.

Narrator: Qiao Ying seemed to want to request something from Xiang Kai, but she hesitated and let out a long sigh.

Qiao Ying: I'm fine. Where should we go now?

Xiang Kai: ... Don't force yourself. If you feel tired, you can always rest.

Qiao Ying: *snorts* May I ask you a favor?

Xiang Kai: I'm always ready to help a beautiful lady.

Qiao Ying: Can you...

* * *

Narrator: CLIFFHANGER!

Author: Geez, such a moment and yet you shouted. You ruined the moment!

Narrator: You called me to do it, y'know.

Author: I'm your goddamn boss, Jack. I'll deduct your damn wage.

Narrator: Damn.

* * *

_#A/N: Hello fellow readers! Sorry for such a late update. I hope you're happy with the debut for Xiang Kai, DarkGolbez. Specially made for ya, buddy. And also, I announce that there will be no more OC requests. But for those who have requested their OCs but haven't have their debut, you can request for a debut scene. Sorry if I'm kinda cruel. I hope you can respect on my decision._

_As soon as I'm finished with receiving the requests, I will start typing and finish the next chapter on the line. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
